


A Moment of Respite

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend came up with a scenario that I just couldn't get out of my head, so I ended up writing it out in a full-fledged fic.  The gist of it is that even if Nick's tired, and Ellis is horny, Ellis is going to get his way somehow, and Nick is fine with that.  Nick/Ellis.  For Karukara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karukara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/gifts).



“ _Goddamn_ I’m tired,” Nick complained as he plopped down onto the worn bed and proceeded to shuck his shoes off, tossing them aside with a clatter. He didn’t even want to _think_ about who or _what_ might have been in the dingy bed before him; all he cared about at that moment was getting some goddamn _sleep_ before he had to take up the next watch.

 

“Well, it was nice of Ro an’ Coach to go ahead an’ take the first watch so that we can get some rest,” Ellis commented as he shut the door to the room. “That Smoker sure did a number on ya earlier. Man, if Coach hadn’t been there with his huntin’ rifle to shoot that sucker…”

 

“That’s _enough_ Ellis,” Nick growled with a snort as he started to strip out of his clothes, wincing slightly at the pain as he pulled his jacket off, which was no doubt _likely_ due to a fractured rib. Probably a hairline fracture, but it still hurt nonetheless. “I already lived through that nightmare once, there’s no reason you need to give me a recap of the gruesome details again.” He tossed his jacket aside and started to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. “Thinking about how tightly that disgusting _thing_ was squeezing me isn’t _exactly_ helping to put me in the mood for sleep.”

 

“Sorry man, I’m sorry,” Ellis apologized sheepishly while holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I know, you jus’ wanna get some rest, an’ I wanna get some shuteye too.” He gave a little laugh as he began to work on getting out of his coveralls. “It’s jus’ that after all that’s happened today, I guess I’m jus’ kinda amped up an’ stuff.”

 

“I know that all _too_ well,” Nick huffed as he tugged his pants down, leaving him in just his underwear. “Sometimes I wonder if you have an off switch somewhere, kiddo.” He gave the Southerner a smirk while throwing his pants on top of the rest of his clothes. His clothing was so badly worn and stained that a few wrinkles didn’t really even _matter_ anymore. If it had been _before_ the apocalypse, he would have been _much_ more particular about his clothing. But now? There was really no point to it since they would just get messed up the next day either by blood or zombie guts or the worst out of all of them: Boomer puke. “If you do, I haven’t found it _yet_.”

 

Ellis chuckled as he tugged his shirt over his head. “You found a _different_ kinda switch though, ain’t ya?” He joked as he tossed his t-shirt onto a nearby chair. It was no _big_ secret that he and Nick had been working some of their _frustrations_ out on each other when they could. Fortunately for them, the other half of their team easily turned a blind eye to it. Living each day like it was going to be your last day on earth got exhausting after a while, so it was kind of nice to be able to find _other_ ways in order to ease tension, and especially not to be judged for it. At least, not to their faces.

 

“You could say that,” Nick agreed with a grin as he gently flopped back onto the bed and made an attempt to settle in for the night. “Night Ellis. Wake me up when Coach or Rochelle come up here to get us,” he said as he carefully tucked an arm under one of the bed’s ratty pillows.

 

Ellis climbed into the bed as well, settling in next to Nick and giving him a little pout. “Aw, but I ain’t _that_ tired yet.” His pout quickly segued into a grin. “I was hopin’ that we could maybe mess around fer a lil’ bit. That usually puts me to sleep pretty quick.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Nick muttered before giving a tired sigh. When they had first started getting together, hooking up, _fucking_ , whatever you wanted to call it, Ellis had been pretty shy about the whole thing. But now, it seemed like the kid just couldn’t get _enough,_ and he wasn’t afraid to ask for it _either_. Nick had a healthy enough libido, but he remembered what it was like to be Ellis’ age, and it was nights like _these_ when that difference was more than apparent. “Sport, I just want to get to sleep, since we’ll probably only be getting three or four hours, _tops_.” He growled as he turned away from Ellis, the throbbing pain in his ribcage flaring up briefly at the sudden movement. “Why don’t you just jerk off or something, huh kiddo? No shame in that.”

 

“Aw, but that ain’t the same,” Ellis whined as he curled up against Nick’s back, daring to press a little kiss against the conman’s neck. “C’mon man, it won’t take long.” He dragged his calloused palms up and down Nick’s bare back in a sort of loose massage, hoping that it would be enough to convince the reluctant man. “An’ then you an’ I will be off to sleep in no time, I _promise_.”

 

Nick frowned at the proposition, although the light touches to his skin were feeling pretty _nice_. There were definitely some _perks_ to Ellis having had been a mechanic prior to the infection. He also knew that the kid was going to keep bugging him either until he got mad, or he finally gave in, so he figured he may as well take the path of least resistance if he wanted to get _any_ sleep before it was their turn for watch. “Okay, _fine_.” He turned back around carefully so that he could face the younger man. “We’ll do this, but _you_ have to do all of the work.” Nick smirked as he poked an arm out to briefly press his index finger against the tip of Ellis’ nose. “And that means _all_ of the work. You’ve gotta get _me_ going _and_ you’re doing _all_ the prep too. Got it?”

 

Ellis grinned widely after hearing that he had gotten the go-ahead. “Yeah, I got it,” he said as he immediately got down to business, popping up from his side of the bed so that he could start stripping Nick of his underwear.

 

Nick chuckled lowly as he lifted his hips up so that Ellis could tug his boxer briefs off. He was usually the kind of guy who had to have control of _everything_ , especially after being a one-man show for so long. But he had to quickly unlearn some of that, unwillingly of course, when he found himself as part of a four-person team. He learned pretty fast that ‘every man for himself’ didn’t exactly work too _well_ in the zombie apocalypse. His need for control extended to the bedroom as well, _always_ having to be the one to set the rhythm and the pace, but in this case, he was _okay_ with handing the reigns off to Ellis. Somewhere throughout all of the shit they’d dealt with as the world went to hell, he’d learned to _trust_ the little guy.

 

“That Smoker did a number on ya, didn’t it?” Ellis asked with some concern. It was hard _not_ to notice the faint purpling of skin around the conman’s ribs as he pulled the dark, cotton fabric down Nick’s legs.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” Nick assured the mechanic as he settled back on the bed, now naked. “Just ah, be careful around my chest is all. It’s still a little sore.” He gave Ellis a little grin. “But everything else is fair game.”

 

Ellis couldn’t help giving a little whoop as he tossed Nick’s underwear aside, and he practically _leaped_ off of the bed so that he could go rummage through their first aid kit.

 

Nick just laughed softly as he watched Ellis dig through the small red bag, knowing _exactly_ what he was looking for. They had found the bottle of lubricant in an abandoned convenience store that they had raided for supplies, and it had come in handy at least a couple times already. It wouldn’t last forever though, but hopefully they’d make it to evac and find rescue before then. Nick appreciated Ellis’ never ending enthusiasm though, and even though he was pretty wiped from the events of the day, the prospect of sex definitely gave him a little more energy.

 

Once Ellis had retrieved the bottle, he quickly made his way back to the bed and wasted no time in shucking off his own boxer shorts before hopping back onto the mattress. “I gotta get ya goin’, right?” he asked with a crooked grin, his blue eyes flashing mischievously. “I reckon I know a way to do that.” Ellis then carefully crawled over Nick’s bare legs so that he could kneel and settle in between them, and once he was comfortable, he immediately leaned down to take the conman’s soft cock into his mouth.

 

A breathy gasp escaped Nick’s lips when Ellis started to suck him off, and he closed his eyes briefly as he just _enjoyed_ that feeling of Ellis’ warm, wet mouth enveloping the entirety of his dick. Having someone blow him from flaccid to fully erect was always goddamn _amazing_ , so he knew it wouldn’t be _long_ before he’d be ready to go. Blue-grey eyes peered down at the mechanic as Nick spread his legs out a little wider to give the younger man any extra room that he needed, and he allowed himself to stretch a hand down in order to ruffle the kid’s wavy hair in encouragement. “You’re doing good, fireball.”

 

Ellis just murmured a noise in reply, while using his mouth and tongue to urge Nick’s length to attention. He was doing a pretty decent job of it already, since he could feel it getting harder and _larger_ in his mouth as he licked, sucked and teased at it. Once it was _mostly_ erect, Ellis slipped his hand in there as well, curling his fingers around the bottom of the shaft and stroking it in time with the movements of his bobbing head.

 

Nick groaned quietly when Ellis added his hand to the mix, making sure to try and keep the noise to a minimum so as not to alert his other teammates. He sure as _hell_ didn’t want Coach and Rochelle bursting into the room _now_ ; that would be one hell of a buzzkill if they did. He was glad that he didn’t refuse the younger man completely though, otherwise he would have regretted missing out on how damn _good_ Ellis was making him feel. It almost made him forget about the nagging pain in his chest. _Almost._ “I think I’m ready for you kiddo,” he panted out. As much as he _loved_ the feeling of Ellis’ plush lips wrapped around his cock, he knew that there was something even _better_ waiting for him.

 

Ellis pulled his lips off of Nick’s shaft and gave the conman a split-slicked grin before reaching for the bottle that he had put aside on the bed. “Well, I know I’m more than ready fer _you_ ,” he drawled as he popped the cap open on the container of lube and then tipped it to pour some of the viscous liquid into his palm.

 

Nick just laughed softly as he tilted his head up so that he could steal a glance at the mechanic’s unclothed body. Even though the world had pretty much gone to shit, he was godddamn _lucky_ that he managed to get teamed up with someone who was so damn pretty _and_ hot as Ellis was. And _eager._ “It sure as hell _looks_ like you are,” he teased as he eyed the erection bobbing between Ellis’ muscular thighs. While giving Ellis a smirk, he moved a hand towards his lap and gave his hip a little pat with his outstretched fingers. “So why don’t you hurry up and come have a seat here already.”

 

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Ellis replied with a chuckle as he took the goop in his palm and started to slather it all over Nick’s cock. “Wouldn’t have guessed that you were ready to roll over an’ fall asleep not too long ago.”

 

“I guess I _perked_ up,” Nick joked as he watched the mechanic spread the lubricant up and down his shaft, enjoying the sensation of Ellis’ rough hands smoothing gel over the sensitive skin. “In more ways than one.”

 

Ellis laughed as he tossed the bottle aside, and moved to climb into Nick’s lap. “I reckon ya did,” he replied as he straddled the conman’s thighs. Ellis then reached an arm back to grasp at Nick’s slick cock so that he could position it right where he needed it to be, impatient to get things rolling.

 

“Uh sport, aren’t you going to get _yourself_ ready too?” Nick asked as he gave a lift of an eyebrow when he saw and _felt_ what Ellis was intending to do. He could feel the tip of his cock pressing against the pucker of the kid’s entrance, and he wanted nothing _more_ than to sink himself deep inside, but he had to find something out _first_. “Don’t you need to stretch yourself out or anything like that?” He had kind of been looking _forward_ to seeing the mechanic prepare himself for what they were going to do, but hell, _this_ was good too. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. We can’t _all_ be injured.”

 

“We’ve done this a couple of times already Nick, I don’t reckon I’m gonna get hurt or nothin’,” Ellis explained with a slight roll of his eyes. “An’ besides, ya said _I_ was in charge.” With those words he got things rolling, and while he steadied the shaft with his hand, he began to lower his hips down, slowly allowing the cock to press into him. “Oh… Oh yeah.”

 

“Don’t blame me… _ah_ … when you can’t walk,” Nick gasped, barely able to get out his retort when Ellis took control and forced his cock into the taut, warm space.   He kind of _wanted_ to grab the mechanic’s hips and rock up into that tight, muscular body, but he had relinquished that precious control he enjoyed having, and now he was sort of _regretting_ it. He just hoped that Ellis wasn’t planning on dragging things out, since they _both_ needed to get some sleep at some point. “Any day now kiddo,” he teased as he caught Ellis’ eyes with his own. “You’re going to have to hurry it up if we’re going to get some rest.”

 

“Man, why’re ya in such a hurry?” Ellis jokingly complained as he eased himself further down the shaft, tilting his head back while reveling in the increasing sensation of being stretched _out_. “Ya can’t rush the _good_ things in life,” he said with a slightly strained voice.

 

“ _Christ_ ,” Nick murmured as Ellis edged lower and lower onto his cock, growing impatient to get to that point where hips met ass _sooner_ rather than later. “I think that doesn’t apply in a _zombie apocalypse_ , killer,” he protested, following up with a low groan.

 

“Yeah, I reckon ya may be right,” Ellis agreed, giving Nick a grin before dropping his hips and closing the gap. He moaned as he the conman’s cock eased up into him _all_ the way, his mouth gaping open while he just _savored_ the full feeling. “ _Shit_ , that’s good.”

 

“Keep it down kiddo,” Nick murmured, barely able to bite back a groan of his own. With the way that tight heat surrounded him _completely_ , he could have sworn that for a moment he was living a dream instead of a goddamn _nightmare_. “You gonna get moving or what?” He asked impatiently as he slid a hand up to grab at the mechanic’s ass. He might have given the kid the reigns, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t _touch_.

 

“Yeah, yeah, jus’ gimme a second to enjoy this,” the Southerner replied with half-lidded eyes as he shifted his hips to get more comfortable on Nick’s lap. “Yer always in a hurry when good shit happens, damn.” Ellis was reminded of when they had the good _fortune_ , well in _his_ opinion anyway, to get through a zombie-infested Whispering Oaks amusement park, and Nick couldn’t seem to stop complaining _then_ either. Of course, the two things were _way_ different. As fun as Whispering Oaks had been, what they were doing now felt _much_ better.

 

“That’s because we don’t have a lot of _time_ , kiddo,” Nick answered lowly, while pressing his fingertips harder into Ellis’ skin, but also being careful not to press so firmly that he ended up bruising the younger man. Both of them had _more_ than enough bruises on their bodies, thanks to the goddamn zombies, and he didn’t want to add the count. “So we need to take the time we _do_ have, and make the most of it.”

 

Ellis gave Nick a grin. “Can’t argue with that.” He took Nick’s advice, and without wasting any more time, he began to lift his hips slowly. When he got to the point where he _might_ let the conman’s cock slip out of him, he rocked down again, groaning as the length pressed _hard_ into him. “Oh _Lord_.”

 

“God _yeah_ , keep going sport,” Nick encouraged with a rub at the mechanic’s buttocks, his eyes practically rolling back into his head when Ellis pushed down on his cock. “Keep doing it like that.” He wished he’d had the foresight to ask Ellis to face away from him so that he could _watch_ his dick sliding in and out of that tight hole, but it was a _little_ late for that. Just _feeling_ it would have to be good enough for now. If there was a next time, he’d _definitely_ have to put that offer out on the table.

 

The brown waves of Ellis’ hair bounced as he gave Nick a nod, and he quickly began to pick up a rhythm. His hips rose and fell while he rode Nick’s shaft, and he soon had to put a hand up to his mouth to cover it so that he could stifle any loud moans that threatened to escape. Every time he angled his hips down, Nick’s cock would hit that sweet spot inside of him, and a muffled groan would get away from him. “Oh my _God_ Nick… Holy _shit_ ,” Ellis murmured irreverently while moving his free hand out to grasp at the conman’s hip with lube-slicked fingers.

 

Nick _more_ than enjoyed the show that was being played out in front of him, and he gave a lick of his lips as he watched with rapt, hooded eyes while Ellis worked out his frustrations on him. He was actually sort of _awed_ by how much stamina the kid still had, even despite the long, grueling day of fighting zombies that they had both endured. “Come on fireball” he purred in encouragement, while giving the mechanic’s ass another squeeze of his fingers. With how _forcefully_ the kid was moving, Nick could feel himself _already_ starting to tense and he knew it wouldn’t be long before they were _both_ done. He glanced down at Ellis’ erection, and even in the dim light, he could see that it was swollen and dripping wet. Nick was tempted to reach out and help the kid out with it, but he _did_ tell Ellis that he had the reigns, so he was content to leave it at that. Judging by the stifled noises coming from the mechanic, it didn’t _sound_ like he was having any problems getting the stimulation that he needed.

 

“Oh Lord, I’m gonna _come_ ,” Ellis whimpered after pulling his hand away from his mouth and then moving it down to his groin so that he could curl his fingers around his neglected dick. “It feels so _good_ , I can’t hardly take it no more.” As he continued to bounce up and down on Nick’s cock, he began to stroke his own, and he couldn’t stop the whine that left his throat when he finally got that additional stimulation that he _craved_.

 

Nick could feel Ellis tensing around his length, and _God_ he just wanted to flip the kid over, grab those slender hips and bury himself _completely_ into that taut body. But a promise was a promise, and his own abdomen was already coiling _tight_ with how hard the kid was working the both of them. “It’s okay, I’m almost there too kiddo,” he panted out, very _much_ on the edge as well. “Come on, El.”

 

That was all Ellis needed to hear.   With a few more rough rocks of his hips and a couple more strokes of his cock, the mechanic _lost it,_ and he was desperately trying to hold back any moans in the back of his throat while he came hard, his seed spilling in a white mess over his fingertips. “Oh my God, _Nick_ ,” he gasped out roughly while riding out his orgasmic high. “Holy _shit_.”

 

When Nick felt Ellis tense and clench around his cock while he careened over the edge, that was _more_ than enough to send him over as well. With shuttered eyes and a low groan, Nick came pretty much right after Ellis did, unable to stop the stutter of his hips as he emptied himself into the kid’s hot, tight body. “Christ kid, that… that was _good_ ,” he got out with a raspy chuckle, still feeling the pleasant buzz of release pulsing throughout him. He relaxed back into the bed with a sigh. “ _Really_ good.”

 

“Hell _yeah_ it was,” Ellis agreed with a murmur and a weak smile. He was sticky with a light sheen of sweat from the exertion, and the humid temperatures sure as _hell_ didn’t help cool him down, but it was _well_ worth it. Ellis maneuvered himself off of the other man, wincing slightly at both losing that delicious penetration, but also the mess that resulted as well. “Man, I’m all _sorts_ of sticky right now,” he said with a laugh as he hobbled over to where the first aid kit lay, hoping to either find something in the dresser that it was resting on, or a spare strip of gauze in the kit itself that he could use to clean up with.

 

“If you find anything over there, let me know, I’ve got a little bit of a mess here to clean up myself,” Nick quipped with a wave and a smirk as he watched Ellis rummage through the dresser drawers. Not long after the words left his lips, something soft smacked him right in between his eyes. “Thanks,” he said with a muffled laugh before he pulled what seemed to be a small white t-shirt off of his face. Nick examined the piece of cotton clothing, making sure that it wasn’t anything that they could actually _use_ , but when he saw that it was _way_ too small for any of them, even Rochelle, he promptly went ahead and started cleaning his junk off with it. It probably _should_ have bothered him that it was probably a kid’s or teenager’s shirt that he was using to clean up with, but after all the shit they’d been through already, not much shocked him anymore.

 

Ellis was doing the same with a different piece of clothing that he had found, and once he was cleaned up as best as he could, he dropped the soiled cloth to the floor and hopped back into bed next to Nick. He sighed loudly as he rocked back into the pillow and mattress, while draping some of the thin sheet over his body. “Man, I’ll be able to get some good sleep _now_ ,” he said as he tilted his head so that he could give Nick a grin.

 

“Same here, sport,” Nick replied with a grin of his own, as he allowed the now-dirty t-shirt to slip from his fingers off of the side of the bed. He wasn’t worried about leaving a mess or sleeping naked with the mechanic, only because the other half of their team was smart enough to wake them up with just a knock on the door and not actually _enter_ the room. It’s not like the little sleep gotten during the apocalypse was all _that_ restful _anyway_. Nick settled back in to do what he had hoped to do earlier before Ellis had interrupted him, curling up under the sheets next to the other man. Just as he closed his eyes to get to sleep, he felt Ellis shift on the mattress and suddenly the weight of a muscular arm was draped over his shoulder. “What’s the big idea, kiddo? It’s hot enough in here as it is,” he murmured, his body wanting nothing more than to shut down and get some much-needed rest.

 

“Can I jus’… Please?” Ellis asked as he pressed his forehead into the spot where Nick’s neck met his back, his sweat-dampened bangs brushing against the Northerner’s skin. “Jus’ fer a lil’ bit.”

 

Nick sighed. He was too worn out to even _consider_ fighting the request for _cuddling_ , so he easily gave in. “Fine. Just mind my ribs,” he mumbled as he pulled his pillow into the crook of his neck. No sooner than he had said the words, he _swore_ he could feel Ellis smiling behind him as he was tugged into a loose hug. But before he could really _register_ what the mechanic was doing, it was too late, Nick was already out like a light.


End file.
